Imagine That
by erik0131s
Summary: Summary Inside. Clana fanfic.
1. Summary

With the permission of superboy17 i brought this over from sweet. Please leave reviews

Imagine that

A Fanfic by Superboy17

Title – Imagine That

Rating- R

Disclaimer: I do not own smallville or its characters, except for the ones I create.

Summary :

Meet Clark Kent. Hes the definition of a player. Every guy wants to be him. Every girl wants to be with him. Captain of the football team hes easily the most popular guy in school. When it comes to woman, nobody can resist the Kent charm. That is until Lana Lang comes to smallville high. What will happen when the ladies man finds himself falling in love with the only girl he can't have?


	2. The new Girl

Chapter 1 – The new Girl

Authors note: This takes place in their Sophomore year. This is an AU fanfic so nothing has happened that happened in the show. Clark does have powers and even though he is kind of stuck up in this story he doesn't use them for evil. Nobody knows Clark's secret besides Clark's mother. Clark's father died of a heart attack Clark's freshman year and his mother is always working late shifts at the talon which she owns. I hope this isn't too confusing for you all. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. My english is a bit shaky so I might use the wrong adjectives at times. For this I'll appologize in advance as I'm sure its going to happen.

"Yo Clark. I think that girls checking you out" Pete said nudging his friend in the ribs and pointing toward a group of giggling freshman girls.

"Which one." Clark replied with a grin. He wasn't at all surprised, he caught girls checking him out all the time. As captain of the football team he was easily the most popular guy at Smallville high. He dressed in the latest clothes, dated all the hottest chicks, and hung out with the most popular crowd. In other words, he was the bomb.

"C'mon, we can't be late for class stud." Clark said dragging Pete away from the freshman girls. Pete had been Clark's best friend all his life. Much like Clark, Pete was also quite the ladies man, well at least in his own mind.

"What are you gay, those girls were smokin hot" Pete said as they walked down the hallway heading towards homeroom.

"Not hot enough for the weeks detention we'll get for being late." Clark reminded Pete.

"Hey Trisha." Clark said flashing a smile to a young blonde girl they passed in the hallway, immediately causing her to turn beet red and drop her books in embarrassment.

Chuckling slightly he continued walking, not bothering to help her with her books.

"Yo." Manny called out running to join Clark and Pete. As usual his black hair was spiked up. He played Wide receiver for the Crows. Like Pete, Manny had almost all the same classes as Clark.

"Whats up Fresh." Clark said as Manny slowed down to walk beside them. Fresh had been Manny's nickname for as long as Clark could remember, although he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because he was obnoxious.

"Not much. Your comin to the party tonight right?"

"I don't know, your party's always seem to get way out of hand." Clark replied, remembering the last party Manny had, which was so loud that his neighbors who lived 1 mile away called the police to complain about the noise.

"It's only going to be a small gathering this time. Real low profile." He assured Clark with a mischievous grin.

Grudgingly Clark agreed, even though he serious doubted the party would be low profile. Sure enough after Manny had gotten a few steps down the hall he shouted "Party at my house tonight!" only to be yanked into the principles office moments later.

When they finally reached their homeroom Clark and Pete took their usual seats at the back of the class. They were halfway through the attendance when the teacher was interrupted by a knock at the door. Swinging the door open she exchanged a few words with the person outside before coming back in and calling for the classes attention.

"Pipe down" she announced "We have a new student joining the class and I would like you all to make her feel welcome."

Clark's eyes immediately darted to the door when he heard the word her escape the teachers lips. He knew she would probably be ugly, but he couldn't help but be intrigued by the possibly of fresh meat.

"Please welcome Lana Lang to the class." the teacher continued beckoning the girl to come inside.

Clark literally felt his jaw slam on the desk when she walked in the room. She was as far from ugly as you could get. Clark couldn't help but gawk at her, and apparently the rest of the male population of the classroom couldn't help themselves either.

She had dark shoulder length black hair, punctuated by eyes the most beautiful shade of hazel. She had a cute pink tank top on, and a pair of flattering denim jeans.

She gazed intently around the classroom looking for an open seat. Clark found himself thanking god that the seat next to him was unoccupied.

There were only two seats available in the room. One was to Clark's right side and the other was next to Travis Markson, the biggest geek in Smallville high. No contest, he thought to himself. And sure enough she took the seat next to Clark.

Wasting no time Clark leaned in closet to her and whispered "Theres this party tonight at my friends house, and I thought maybe you'd like to go with me."

"No thanks." She replied without even looking at him.

"Aww cmon" Clark replied pretending to beg like a child. "It'll be fun, I promise."

This time she looked up from her books to face him. He was almost too perfect to be real she thought to herself. He had the most beautiful bluish green eyes, and his arms looked like perfectly toned tree trunks.

BBBBBBUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ the bell went off snapping her out of the trance his eyes had put her in.

"Saved by the bell." Clark said flashing her a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"I guess so." she replied gathering her books and walking out of the classroom before he could say anything else.

"Nice going Clark" Pete said patting his friend on the back. "You scared her away."

"She'll be back." Clark replied confidently. Her resisting his charm only made him more intrigued by her. No woman had ever been able to resist him, but then again theres a first time for everything.


	3. The Challenge

Chapter 2 – The challenge

"Did you guys see that new girl?" Manny asked sitting next to Clark and Pete at lunch.

"Yea, Clark said he gives her a week before he has her eating out of the palm of his hand." Pete replied rolling his eyes.

"A week," Manny said turning his gaze to Clark "you know you can do better than that."

"Not with this one" Clark explained taking a bite out his sandwich. "Shes different."

Clark didn't know how he knew this by only talking to her for a moment, but there was something special about her.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the Cafeteria **

Lana sat by herself as she ate her ham sandwich. Not by choice, but because she really didn't know how to make friends. She had never really had one. She mostly stayed at her aunts house, reading books and occasionaly going horseback riding in Metropolis.

She was so focused on her thoughts she hardly noticed Clark standing at the foot of her lunch table.

"I thought I might save you from your evident loneliness" Clark said as he sat down across from her.

"How generous of you." She muttered sarcastically, seeing right through him.

"I'm a generous guy." he replied in a cool voice.

"So I've heard."

Uh-oh Clark thought to himself. No wonder she was being so cold. He must have slept with a relative of hers already. "What do you mean?" He asked deciding to play dumb.

"Nothing." she replied. She decided not to tell him about the stories she had heard, for fear of feeding his already massive ego. "I have to go."

Leaving Clark sitting alone at the table she left. Returning to his former table he found Pete and Manny smirking at him. Apparently they had seen what happened.

"That must be a record," Manny stated as Clark sat in his usual seat "Clark being turned down twice in one day, by the same girl."

Pete laughed. "Don't worry Clark, maybe next time you talk to her the conversation will last more than 2 minutes."

"Yea you're right" Clark said nodding his head, "and maybe next time your in bed with Becky Johnson you'll last more than two minutes." he finished causing Manny to laugh so hard his milk came out of his nose and Pete's cheeks to turn scarlet.

Clark sat in his loft , looking through his telescope. He found it peaceful to use it to watch birds fly around. He was following a particularly active bird, when he saw something at his neighbors house that made him stop following it.

The hot girl from school was sitting on his neighbors porch? But why? Surely he would have recognized her if she was his neighbor.

Deciding he'd give convincing her to come to the party another go, he grabbed his coat and began the long walk to her house.

When he reached the porch, he found that she wasn't there. Figuring she probably went inside he rang the doorbell before realizing that he had forgotten her name. He didn't think it was a big deal on the way here, but if her mom answered the door, he couldn't exactly ask her if the hot girl was here.

Before he was able to remember her name however, the door swung open.

"Hello." the woman who answered the door greeted him. He figured this must be her mother, they had similar features.

"I'm Clark Kent, I'm here to see your daughter." he stated innocently.

"Oh, you must mean my niece Lana. I'm her aunt Nell." she replied.

Lana, of course how could he forget a unique name like that. "Nice to meet you" Clark said shaking her hand.

"Please, come in."Once he had stepped inside the house she closed the door, and vanished into another room.

"Lana, you have a guest!" he heard Nell yell up the stairs.

"Really?" he heard Lana call out in an excited voice. "Who is i-" when Lana saw Clark she immediately stopped talking.

Oh- Geez she thought to herself. How did he found out where I live? Clearly weirded out she came into the living room and sat down on the coach.

Following her lead he sat down on an armchair across the room.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Nell said with a smile. And after taking one last look at the pair she left the room.

They sat for a while without saying anything. Clark was hoping Lana would say something, and Lana was hoping Clark would leave. Needless to say, neither got what they wanted.

"Your either a really quiet person or my ears aren't doing their job." Clark teased plainly.

"What are you doing here?" Lana snapped clearly not amused.

"Well thats an interesting story actually, I just now realized that we're neighbors." He answered with a chuckle, hoping she would find this funny also.

"Well thats great." She replied sarcastically. She wasn't sure why she disliked him so much. He hadn't done anything wrong to her, but the stories she had heard didn't exactly make him out to be the kind of guy she wanted to have relations with.

They sat in silence again for what seemed like hours. Clark clearly seeing this meeting wasn't going the way he had hoped stood up to leave. When he reached the door he turned around to say one last thing.

"Lana, your going to need a friend eventually. If you ever want to talk, my doors always open." He paused for a moment before adding. "Well actually its a barn so it doesn't have a door, but you know what I mean." and flashing her a smile he walked out the door closing it gently behind him.

Lana sat for a moment, feeling bad at the way she had treated him. He seemed like a really good person despite the rumors she had heard. Promising herself to be nicer next time she walked back upstairs to her room.


	4. Party time

Chapter 3 – Party time

"Here we are." Clark stated to Pete as he parked his truck outside Manny's house. If Clark had to describe Manny's house in one word, it would be huge. The house reminded him of a mini mansion.

"Yea, the ridiculously loud music kinda gave it away Captain obvious." Pete said stepping out of the truck and closing the door behind him.

When they reached the front door they swung it open, and the scene that greeted them was ridiculous, to say the least. "I didn't even know this many people lived in smallville" Clark exclaimed looking around. Out of all the people he saw, he recognized just about half.

"Cmon Clark." Pete nudged Clark in the ribs. "Its party time." he yelled throwing his fists in the air like he had won the lottery and running to find the nearest keg. There were three things Pete took seriously in life, girls, parties, and girls.

Although Clark was at a party, with hot chicks walking around everywhere drunk and looking to score, he couldn't seem to get into the mood. Everytime he'd think about talking to one of them his thoughts would drift back to Lana. He found himself constantly wondering what she was doing.

Pete on the other hand, was a completely different story. After being there for only an hour he had managed to get completely wasted, made out with two different girls, and was talking to a third who Clark recognized to be Trisha, the girl who had clumsily dropped her books in the hallway earlier.

Clark was just about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find a very drunk Manny grinning ear to ear. "Clark" he said breathing directly into Clark's face, and the smell of mixed alcohols overwhelmed him. "Where's that Lara chick?" he asked curiously.

"Lana" Clark corrected him. "She didn't want to come. I have a feeling this isn't exactly her kind of thing."

"Hey baby." a girl Clark didn't recognize said wrapping her arms around Manny.

"There you are." Manny replied wrapping his arms around the girl before turning to Clark and mouthing "Who the hell is this?"

Clark merely shrugged and allowed Manny to be dragged off. Clark deciding he wanted to leave, looked over to where Pete just was. Seeing that Pete and Trisha were now making out intensely he decided Pete probably wouldn't want to leave and left the party alone.

Clark awoke the next morning to the familiar buzzing of his alarm. Not wanting to wake up yet he groggily hit the snooze button. Unfortunately he hit it a bit too hard and the clock smashed into tiny pieces.

"Great. Thats three this week." Clark said to himself, sitting up in his bed. Reminding himself to never hit the snooze again, he got dressed for school.

On his way out of the house he grabbed one of his mothers fresh baked muffins she left every morning before she left for work.

Clark pretty much lived alone, his father had died almost a year ago and his mother was always wrapped up in her work at the Talon. Although he never admitted it, he did miss the times when they used to sit at the table eating breakfast together as a family.

Flashback- Johnathan Kent's funeral

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat when the minister called his name. He stood up slowly, and walked up the the casket, but turned around when he reached it. He couldn't bear to look inside.

"Johnathan Kent, was a great father, a loving husband, and a loyal friend." Clark began. He had recited this speech so many times in his loft, he knew the words by heart.

"I could sit here and go on and on about how great of a person he was, but words truly can't describe him. Johnathan Kent used his heart more than the average person. He taught me to have faith in people, to trust, and to be the man I am today. My only regret is that I'll never get to thank him for everything hes done for me." Clark finished wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you son" the minister said softly, patting Clark on the back as he walked back to his seat next to his mother. When Clark sat back down he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly, trying his best not to break down.

End Flashback.

Bringing himself back to the present Clark grabbed his backpack and walked out of the door. Clark parked his truck outside of Lana's house and walked up to the front door. Ringing the doorbell he crossed his arm waiting patiently.

"Oh hi Clark." Nell replied when she opened the door. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, I was just passing by and I was wondering if Lana wanted a ride to school." Clark said politely with a smile.

"Oh that'd be perfect. Your such a gentleman, ill go get her now." And leaving Clark standing on the porch she ran upstairs to fetch Lana.

"Lana." Nell called out knocking on her bedroom door.

"Hold on." Lana replied, as she put her hair in a bun. When she was finally satisfied with the way she looked she swung the door open. "Ready to go?"

"Actually Clark is downstairs, hes going to give you a ride to school."

"Thats great." Lana lied, with a fake smile on her face.

"Hey Lana." Clark greeted her enthusiastically when she reached the door.

"Hey, Clark." she replied closing the door and walking with him to his truck.

Lana sat in the passengers seat, gazing out the window the whole ride. She didn't say one word until they got to the school.

Lana got out of the truck, closing the door gently behind her. "Thanks for the ride." she said walking next to Clark towards the school.

"No problem, anytime you need a ride lemme know, its not exactly going out of my way to pick you up." He replied, holding the door open for her to walk into the school.

Lana couldn't understand what everyone was talking about. From everything she had seen, Clark was as far from a heartless player as you could be. In fact, in her eyes he was a gentleman.

"Lana, theres a big football game this Friday, and I was wondering if maybe you would come and watch me play." He asked as they sat down in homeroom. "You know, for luck." he added with a million dollar smile.

She considered him for a moment. A smile that beautiful should be illegal she thought to herself. Every time he smiled, she couldn't help but smile back.

His smile was infectious, in a good way. "Sure." She agreed. Even though she had no interest whatsoever in football, watching Clark run around in tights seemed like a good way to spend her Friday evening.


	5. Friday Night Lights

Chapter 4 – Friday Night Lights

Clark Kent sat in silence as he suited up for the football game. As usual he was very nervous about the upcoming game. More nervous than any player could possibly be, because he had much more to lose than just a football game.

He had to be constantly aware of everything that was going on, not for him but for everybody else on the field. In a way, he was responsible for them all. Every hit he took he made a conscious descision to fall. And all of this plus the normal worries of any football player, made for some pretty nasty pre-game jitters.

All round the locker room, his fellow teamates sat in silence, suting up. Even Manny, who was almost as smiling, or telling an inappropriate joke, was deafly silent. The coaches sat in their office, probably preparing the game plan.

When Clark saw them come out, he knew it must almost be time. Sure enough the coach called for everyone to be quiet, although nobody was talking. He gave his usual pre-game speech that the whole team had learned by heart, before leading them out of the locker room. Clark slowly sat up, grabbed his helmet, and followed the rest of the team out.

If there was one thing Smallville high prided itself on, it was its football team. The whole school attended every game, and when the crowd cheered it shook the towns foundations like an earthquake.

Clark heard P.A. Announce the team, and as usual the crowd surged with cheer, shaking the ground beneath his feet. One by one, his teamates walked out as their names were announced.

P.A. - Playing Running back Pete Ross!

Flashing Clark a quick smile he ran out to the cheering crowd leaving Clark standing alone.

P.A.- And Playing quarterback, and team captain Clark Kent!

Clark put his helmet on and ran out to greet the crowd. The applause Clark received literally shook the earth. When it came to football, Clark Kent was the towns hero, and he was proud of it. Looking around the stands he tried to find Lana, but after scanning one row he realized this would be an impossible task, after all there had to be at least 20 thousand people at this game.

Lana Lang sat in the stands watching Clark stretch, anxiously awaiting the game. After the metropolis high tigers team was announced they were ready for kickoff.

Lana didn't have to know anything about football to know Clark was an amazing player. Every time he was about to get hit, he would move just fast enough to get out of the way, or throw the ball just in time.

Although she knew he was a strong guy, she couldn't help but wince every time he got hit. After all it did look really painful.

Lana found herself getting more and more into the game as it went on, and even found herself cheering whenever Clark made one of his miracle plays, which seemed to happen a lot. Even though she didn't really know how the scores worked in football, she could tell that the Crows were killing the team that they were playing. It seemed every time they had the ball they scored a touchdown.

"That last play was amazing." Lana exclaimed looking at Clark. "I still don't know how you got past all three of those guys to make it into the endzone."

It was after the game, and Clark was driving Lana home in his truck. "What can I say, I'm an amazing guy." He replied smugly.

"So what do you normally do to celebrate after a win?" Lana asked curiously.

"Normally we party at Manny's house," he explained "but after the last one its a no go. The police told him if they get called one more time theres gonna be hell to pay. So they're having it at Manny's cousin Lex's place."

"So where are you going to go?"

"Well I'm going to go home and hang out in my loft with you." Clark said matter-of-factly.

Lana shot him a quizziical look before responding. "And what makes you think I'd want to do that?"

"Well if you don't ill just sit in my loft wishing you were with me." He replied trying to sound pathetic.

He was lying through his teeth, but she didn't need to know that. If she didn't agree he'd just go to the party. Either way he wins.

"Well I hate to disappoint you but I think I'll pass." She didn't want to be mean, but part of her still didn't trust Clark just yet.

"Thats fine." Clark replied sincerely.

Although he did a good job hiding it, Lana could clearly see he was disappointed.

They didn't talk for the rest of the drive. When he pulled up outside her house, he got out of the truck and quickly went around to open her door for her.

When they reached her front door they paused for a moment outside. "Thanks for coming today. It meant a lot." Clark said as she turned to face him.

"No problem, I had a great time." She replied with a smile. After saying goodnight Clark turned to leave.

When he was almost at his truck he heard Lana call out "Good job in the game by the way, you really kicked ass."

Thoroughly relieved she was too far away to see him blush Clark turned around and answered in a cool voice "Well I didn't want your first Crow's game to be a disappointment." and with one last wave he got in his truck and drove off.

"Your cousin lives in a castle? How rich is this guy?" Pete asked, as they pulled up to Lex's 'house'

Pete wasn't exaggerating. It was a castle, with steel gates all around the property. Instead of normal windows, it had stained glass, and a large fountain in the middle of the grounds.

"His dad is filthy rich." Manny replied stepping out of the car.

As they walked towards the front door they couldn't help but look around in amazement. It was so huge!

When they reached the front door they were patted down for weapons.

"Your cousin is so paranoid." Clark stated after he was found to be weapon free, and allowed inside.

Upon entrance they were escorted directly upstairs to the room where the party was being held. When they had reached their destination they found that there were already quite a few people sitting around talking.

"Your cousin is definitely an alchoholic" Clark remarked pointing at a counter with a glass container of scotch sitting on top.

"Guess it runs in the family." Manny replied with a grin. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm pretty sore from the game I'm gonna go find a girl with soft hands."

"I second that notion." Pete said, leaving Clark standing by himself.

"You must be Clark Kent" he heard a voice call out. Turning around to see where the voice came from he found himself face to face with...a bald man who looked to be in his early 20's.

"And you are?"

"Lex Luthor." He answered simply holding out his hand for Clark to shake.

Clark took the offered hand and shook it quickly. "So you're the king of the castle."

Lex laughed. "I'd hardly consider myself a king, but yea I do own the place."

"I have to admit, this is a really nice place." Clark said looking around.

"You should see the moat." Lex joked glancing at his watch, which by the look of it must have cost more money than Clark's truck. "Well, I have business to attend to. But before I go, my cousin tells me your an amazing ball player. I happen to know some people at Met-U. I'll definitely tell them to keep an eye on you."

"Wow" Clark exclaimed, not bothering to mask his excitement "That would be awesome. Thank you very much."

"Its no problem." Lex stated simply. "Just do me one favor?"

"Anything." Clark replied, still very excited about the prospect of getting a full ride to Met-U.

"Just throw Manny the ball as much as you can, and we can kill two birds with one stone."

After first, it had sounded like a joke. But now that Clark was sitting in his room thinking about it, it sounded more like a bribe. Coming to the conclusion he must have taken it the wrong way he laid down on his bed and let sleep overtake him.


	6. Interview with the QB

Chapter 5 – Interview with the Quarterback

"Well what did you say?" Pete asked after Clark had finished telling him what had happened with Lex. They were sitting at the back of the class, whispering as usual ignoring the teacher completely.

"I didn't say anything Pete. I didn't know what to say to that." Clark replied, looking down at his notebook and pretending to take notes. "Should I tell Manny?"

"No." Pete replied quickly shaking his head. "You don't wanna start any trouble, and for all we know he could have just been kidding."

Clark nodded his head in agreement, but he wasn't so sure. Something about the Look on Lex's face when he said it made Clark pretty sure that it was not a joke.

Clark was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that when the bell rang he remained seated until Pete tapped him on the shoulder. "The bell rang, come on man."

Clark stood up slowly, gathering his things and followed Pete out into the hallway. They had just made it to the lunch room, when Clark spotted Chloe Sullivan walking towards him. Praying she wasn't coming to talk to him he went to walk in the lunchroom.

"Wait up, Clark!" Chloe called out causing him stop in place and turn around. Pete stopped with him, also curious to see what this was about. Chloe Sullivan wrote the school newspaper, and when she wanted to talk to you, it was rarely ever good news.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" she asked politely. "In private." she added, nodding towards Pete.

Pete taking the hint, turned around to walk into the lunch room. "Good luck." he whispered as he brushed past Clark.

"Follow me." She commanded as soon as Pete was out of earshot.

Clark groaned, but obliged. He and Chloe had never liked each other. It wasn't really anything she did to him personally, but she had wrote some pretty nasty articles about some of his friends, Manny in particular.

"You gonna tell me where we're going or am I supposed to guess." Clark snapped rudely, after they had been walking for just about five minutes.

"We're here." She replied stopping outside the torch door and unlocking it. She swung the door open and allowed Clark to walk inside, before closing the door behind them. She walked over to her computer and sat down, gazing at Clark intently.

"Here." Chloe motioned to a chair next to hers. "Have a seat."

After he took the offered seat she turned to face him. "The principal wants me to do an interview with you for the torch." She stated bluntly.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Great. And why do I get to be the lucky guy."

"Because your captain of the football team, you were voted most likely to succeed, and because the students want to know more about you." She said simply, as if this was common knowledge. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She added with a wink.

Clark seriously doubted that.

"Are you ready Clark?"

Clark, deciding trying to worm his way out of the interview was useless merely nodded.

"Good, lets start." Chloe started her tape recorder, before turning her chair to face Clark

Lana Lang sat at her lunch table by her lonesome as she ate. She was reading The Torch, which was the school newspaper when she saw something very interesting.

It was an article about Clark Kent, entitled "Q & A with Football Captain Clark Kent – An insight into the man underneath the helmet". As she ate, she ready the article silently to herself.

Q: So what do you like to do when your not on the football field?

A: Well, I like to hang out with my friends Pete, Manny and Lana. I also like to read on occasion, and go to parties.

Q: Where do you see yourself in 10 years?

A: Well hopefully playing quarterback for the Metropolis Sharks. But if football doesn't work out I'd probably give journalism a shot, so I can be on the other side of these interviews.

Q: What is your favorite song?

A: Thats a hard one...I'd have to say Susanne by Weezer.

Q: What is your greatest ambition?

A: Well, It may sound kind of silly, but I've always dreamed of being on the cover of the Madden game.

Q: If there was one thing you could change about yourself, what would it be?

A: Nothing. I am the way I am for a reason and I wouldn't change anything for the world.

Q: And on to our last question. If you found out you had one day to live, what would you do?

A: Id cherish every moment with the people I care the most about, and try to have the best day of my life.

Lana looked up from the paper to see Clark sitting next to her, eating his lunch.

"What'd you think? I didn't sound like an idiot did I?" Clark asked anxiously when he saw Lana look up from the article.

"No, you didn't sound like an idiot." She assured him, taken aback by how self conscious he appeared to be about the article.

"I was really nervous." Clark admitted after taking a sip of his milk. "Chloe has a reputation for being a hard hitting reporter. But then again, rumors always have a way of making a person out to be much worse than they really are."

Clark looked at Lana's face. It looked as though she had just had a revelation of some kind. He had just opened his mouth to ask her what it was when he was interrupted by Manny tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yo Clarkie," Manny exclaimed "C'mon bro, come back to our table. Your girlfriend can come with you." He added jerking his head in Lana's direction.

"We're just friends." They both replied at the same time, causing them both to blush, and Manny to laugh profusely.

"Whatever you say." Manny added looking over both of them, a smug look painting his face. "Are you lovebirds gonna come sit with us or not?"

Clark turned to Lana, his eyes searching hers. He didn't know how, but he knew she didn't want to sit with them. "Go ahead. Its fine." Lana said simply.

Clark turned around in his seat to face Manny. "No, we're fine here."

Manny made a sound like a leash clearly to imply that Clark was 'whipped' before turning around and walking away.

Clark sighed dejectedly. "Sorry about that. Manny can be a jerk sometimes."

"Its fine." Lana assured him "But, you could have went and sat with your friends. You don't have to sit with me out of pity."

Clark smiled. "I am sitting with you because I want to, pity has nothing to do with it." he said reassuringly, resting his hand on top of hers gently.

Lana wasn't sure what had happened, but when touched her she felt a mixture of warmth and safety she had never experienced before. It made her skin tingle. When Clark pulled his hand away she found herself immediately wishing he hadn't.

"Well I'll meet you at your locker to drive you home." Clark said, when they had exited the lunchroom and were standing in the hallway.

"Okay, cya then." Lana replied, still curious as to what had happened in the lunchroom. And there they parted ways, going to their own respective classrooms.


	7. Falling Hard

Chapter 6 – Falling Hard

"You look lost." Chloe stated, sitting down in the desk next to Lana's.

"Linear equations have that effect on me." Lana stated simply, not taking her eyes off the paper in front of her.

"Here let me." Chloe said as she took her paper and looked over it, while Lana watched her apprehensively. Chloe looked the paper up and down, occasionally stopping to erase one of Lana's answers. "Well, here you go. I erased all the wrong answers and left all the right ones." Chloe said, handing Lana back her paper.

"Thank you so much." Lana said graciously taking her paper back, and looking over it. Out of the 30 questions she had answered, 20 had been wrong. "Wow, I would have failed for sure."

"Glad I could be of assistance." Chloe replied with a smile.

Lana looked up from her paper and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you helping me?"

"Not that I don't appreciate it." She added quickly, trying not to sound inconsiderate.

"Because I know what its like to be the new girl, and its no picnic." Chloe answered sympathetically. "I moved here in 8th grade, and I remember all too well how hard it is to fit in."

Lana smiled at the revelation. It was really comforting to know somebody knew what she was going through. Although she had Clark to keep her company, he couldn't make up for the fact that she had no female friends to talk to. Because lets face it, there are some things a girl cant talk about with a guy, and thats where girlfriends come in.

"You're a great writer. I was reading the torch today, do you write the whole thing yourself?"

"Yea, I guess you could say the torch is my pride and joy." Chloe said, blushing at the compliment. After all, she rarely received compliments on her work.

"I'm impressed." Lana said genuinely with a smile. "It can't be easy writing a whole newspaper by yourself."

"It's not," Chloe replied honestly. "But nothing worth doing ever is."

Meanwhile in Gym Class

Clark sat ready to play basketball in gym. The gym teacher had just picked two captains and they were about to pick teams. Clark waited anxiously, ready to walk towards whoever had the first pick. Clark was always picked first in gym class, and it wasn't a surprise to him. With his ability's, he was a natural when it came to sports.

Sure enough, when it came time for the first pick, Clark's name was called. Standing up slowly, he walked over to join the team.

After the teams had been picked the teacher threw them a ball and they began. The teams were overkill, Clark, Manny, and Pete on the same team just wasn't fair.

After they had finished the game, if you could call it that, they went back to the locker rooms to change. Pete, Clark and Manny sat on the same bench, changing out of their gym clothes, and back into their normal attire.

Manny grabbed his can of Axe, and sprayed it over himself.

"Lemme get some of that man, I must smell like a dog." Pete said reaching out for the can.

"Yea you do." Manny said handing him the can. "What about you Clark, you want some?"

"Sure, I probably smell worse than both of you." Clark replied.

"I'm sure your girlfriend wont mind." Manny quipped with a smirk.

Pete couldn't suppress a laugh at the comment as he handed Clark the Axe can.

Clark rolled his eyes, as he took the can from Pete. "For the last time, shes just a friend." Clark reiterated firmly. Manny had spent the whole period making comments like this, although at first it was somewhat funny, it was getting more and more annoying as time went on.

"Sure." Manny replied clearly unconvinced. "But last time I checked, Clark Kent has never been just friends with a girl."

Clark let these words sink in for a moment. Although it was a rude thing to say, Manny did have a point. Any time Clark had ever talked to a girl, he never had friendship on his mind. He had never really bonded with a girl like he had with Lana.

Clark shrugged innocently. "Thats what makes her special."

"Okay Romeo," Manny teased, pretending to vomit. "Just don't let Juliet wrap you around her finger."

"She doesn't have me wrapped around her finger." Clark insisted, shooting Manny a look of utter contempt.

"Lay off." Pete said shooting Manny a look. Playing peacemaker was a role Pete was accustomed to.

"Okay," Manny said, putting his hands up in the air. "I surrender."

Clark stood up and ignoring Manny left the locker room. He went to his locker to put his stuff away and went to meet Lana at hers.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out causing Lana to turn around. Sure enough Clark was walking towards her, with a smile that made her insides squirm.

"Hey Clark." She greeted him enthusiastically as she shut her locker. "Ready to go?"

"Yea, lets go." Clark replied, and together they walked out of the school building towards Clark's truck.

"Thank you." Lana said, when Clark held her door open for her. After she was seated he closed the door gently, and came around to the drivers seat.

"So how was school?" Clark asked her, almost like a parent would to their child.

Shifting in her seat she turned to face him. "It was fine, I think I made a new friend."

"Oh really," Clark smiled, happy that Lana was starting to fit in. "Who?"

"Chloe Sullivan." Lana replied shifting her gaze back out the passenger window. "She invited me over today to hang out. Did you know she only lives 15 minutes from us?"

"No I didn't, Chloe and I never really talked much to each other before the interview."

"And now?" Lana asked curiously.

"We say hi to each other in the hallways sometimes."

"Come with me to Chloe's house." Lana insisted glancing at Clark.

"Is that a request or an order?" He asked playfully.

As much as he wanted to spend time with Lana, He would rather spend time with her alone. He wasn't really sure how he felt about Chloe just yet. Although she had been really nice during the interview, part of him still doesn't trust her.

"That depends," Lana replied. "If you're going to say yes, then its a request, but if you're going to say no then its an order."

"I guess you leave me no choice." Clark muttered sardonically.

"There it is." Lana stated, pointing towards a house down the street. Parking the truck outside the house, Clark stepped out and took a look. It looked like an average house, nothing spectacular. It was two-stories, and the paint job looked fairly new. It had a beige tint to it.

"So this is where Chloe lives," Clark stated as they walked towards the front door. "She wasn't lying, I could run from my house and get here within ten minutes." In actuality, Clark could run there in a split second, but he couldn't exactly tell Lana that.

When they got to the front door, Clark knocked loudly and they waited for Chloe.

"Hey." Chloe greeted them warmly as she opened the door. Although she didn't say anything, she was surprised to see Clark with Lana. Needless to say she hadn't expected that.

"So this is my house." Chloe said, leading them into the living room.

Clark immediately plopped down on the couch, with Lana following suit sitting next to him. Chloe opted for a cushy armchair on the other side of the room.

"So, did you like the interview?" Chloe asked Clark curiously.

"Yea, you did a really good job," Clark replied with a nod of his head. "Thanks for not making me out to be a dumb jock."

"The only way I could do that is if you were a dumb jock." Chloe replied sincerely.

Clark chuckled. "I guess so. I don't mean to be rude, but wheres the bathroom?"

"Down the hallway, 3rd door on your right." Chloe replied.

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Chloe replied watching him leave the room. Turning back to face Lana she raised her eyebrows. "Not bad, Lana I'm impressed."

"What do you mean?" Lana asked, clearly confused.

"What I mean," Chloe stated, thoroughly amused "is you've been here two weeks and you're already dating the hottest guy in school. Thats got to be a record."

"Oh no," Lana exclaimed "Clark and I are just friends."

"Oh come on Lana. I can tell by the way he looks at you, hes into you." Chloe declared confidently.

Before Lana had time to respond to this, Clark had returned.

"You guys weren't talking about me, were you?" He asked nervously, examining Lana's confused face, and Chloe's smug smile.


End file.
